User blog:Rai-Knightshade/Possibly Hexcellent Story Idea???????
Hey guys! Still going to be working on those character replies and that development challenge among many, MANY other things, but I came up with what I think might be a really good idea the other day????? And I wanted this share it with you guys! Tell me what you think of it OK???? Story idea for Arion and Anteros: Builds off of the idea that when the story is supposed to start the inheritors are reborn with no knowledge of ever after high (basically they think they're the original story people) and the story goes as written. Arion saves Myrtil but isn't honestly very taken with him, and is all set to lug him to shore and leave him be. He has a conscience tho and stays on a rock nearby to make sure the boy doesn't die or anything. While there he happens to glance up towards the castle overlooking the beach he's near (not Myrtil's castle but a neighboring kingdom's) and spots a beautiful boy leaning on a balcony there. Poor boy is instantly smitten by this prince of course, and is now provided a reason to go on dry land. Cue the story of the Little Mermaid, but with some changes: Circe is confused on why Arion is after this prince boy and not the guy he saved, Anteros has no idea who this strange boy is but is instantly smitten by his silent snarking, insert the plot of the prince needing a ball to find a spouse from Cinderella, some dancing even tho poor Arion feels like he's walking on knives, and the ball happening but Anteros figures out that he wants unassuming no-grand-entrance Arion rather than Cinderella who comes in with some sizable pomp and circumstance. (Don't worry, she finds her prince charming in the form of a close friend of Anteros; the glass slipper plot happens but instead of the prince wanting desperately to find her he just searches for her for his bestie.) Cue happy ending maybe with Arion having his legs healed so that he doesn't have to feel like dying as he walks, who knows. Note: in fanfic form have Cinderella be Ashlynn and have the friend of Anteros be Hunter, but if this becomes an actual story or book have Cindy be Rose and the friend be Andre. Debate: possibly demi biromantic Anteros???????? So basically the idea is a mash up of Cinderella and The Little Mermaid. I was thinking that if I could get my butt in gear to do things this could potentially be both a fabric and an actual honest to glob book or something?? I'd change some things around or whatever but overall this would be a good way to make my characters known in their own way and not as fan characters???? I dunno though. I'm also debating with myself about Anteros's sexuality in regards to this. While in the EAH universe I see him as pretty solidly homoromantic, in the context of this story I can see him as biromantic. Is that weird? Like, could that be a thing??? I've seen aus before where a character has a different sexuality from "canon" but that was in regards to a professionally made character in a book or TV show or whatever; would that idea apply here??? Would it be lgbtphobic to have him have two different romantic orientations depending on the universe?????? Please send help! Edit: OK so I had somewhat forgotten what I'd put down for Anteros's sexuality??? Turns out he's already Panromantic so I don't have to worry about that. Now I'm just debating: should he stay homosexual panro the whole time?? Should I change him for this au??? Should I change him permanently???????? I'm still confused as I'm working some changes throughout my eah characters, not just Anteros. (I've basically decided to change Arion and Tempis's races to pacific islander as opposed to ambiguous and white respectively, for instance.) Category:Blog posts